Duplicate London Tipton
London Leah Tipton (played by Brenda Song) is a fictional character on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and its spin-off The Suite Life on Deck. She is the daughter of Wilfred Tipton, the owner of the Tipton Hotel and the S.S. Tipton. Her name is a parody of the real-life hotel heiress Paris Hilton. If you want to see London's Images, see this gallery. Biography (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) ]] London is a parody of the American socialite Paris Hilton. Although you never see Mr. Tipton (usually never more than an arm behind his security force, which stands on all sides), he is frequently mentioned. London is an air headed heiress, and leads a wild girl fabulous life as heiress of the Tipton Estate. Her best friend is Maddie Fitzpatrick and is often bribing her with money. She is a spoiled, rich and full-of-herself teenager with her own private suite at the Tipton Hotel in Boston, complete with a lot of closets (each with their own obsequious talking mirror) and a kitchen which takes up most of the floor. Friends Since Hotel Hangout, London starts to has a relationship with Maddie as her best friend, this big relationship starts when Maddie helps London in her Maths Problems, and London helps Maddie in her Love Problems. Later than Maddie, London doesn't find another friend; in the next 7 episodes she was only talking with Maddie as a friend. In A Prom Story, London starts to has a new friend, Mary-Margaret (Monique Coleman), only for a Room of the Tipton for the Prom Dance, also for her money. In Forever Plaid, Corrie (Vanessa Hudgens), was a fan of London, also she was in all the episodes of her apparence; Corrie starts to be a friend of London. Since Maddie goes to the Antartic, Nia starts to be a second candy-girl, Nia was friend of London, also only for money as Mary-Margaret. Inteligence In Hotel Hangout, London was very bad in Mathematics, and Maddie had to be her teacher. Also in Cody Goes to Camp, Moseby teachs to London to drive, also she thinks the gear shit was a "PRNDL" (for the initials of the gear); in the next episode, To Catch a Thief, London knows how talk with a dog, Ivanna. She doesn't talk good, this was see in Rumors, when she talk "faux" as "fox", also she thinks all the things to the people talk. In Smart & Smarterer, London plays chess very well, and win to Maddie, also she win her in checkers, chinese checkers, and "What Color I Was Thinking". In Christmas at the Tipton, she know how weaving, but bad, because the sweater to made to Maddie was one without neck, and with three arms, also she writes bad the name of Maddie, she writes it as "M-A-D-D-E". She confuse many things, as the name of Maddie, in Boston Holiday, she confuse a balloon of London's Birthday, who said "Birthday Party", with an U.F.O. The start of the Season 2, London had a crush with a merit scholar, Trevor (Zac Efron), in Odd Couples, and she has to Trevor thinks London is smart, with the help of Maddie. Also she knows the art of "Yoga" in Day Care; in Forever Plaid, London was transferred to Maddie's school because she doesn't goes tothe school. In Books & Birdhouses, London steals Maddie's idea of a history of a dog who lives in an Hotel, in London's history was Ivanna living in the Tipton. In The Suite Smell of Excess, she was very inteligent, a diference of Maddie, because Maddie was like London, and London like Maddie. Also she knows the Japanese Art of the Feng Shui (also Brenda Song has a part Japanese), in A Midsummer's Nightmare, she changes all the Tipton to a Japanese Tipton. The start of the Season 3, London doesn't know swim, and she starts to learn with Lance Fishman, also in Of Clocks and Contracts, London pays Cody to do her proyect, finally she and Nia combine her proyects to do a French Fry. In the last episode, Mr. Tipton Comes To Visit, London remember all the things of many episodes. Hair London's hair is black (as Brenda Song), but, is natural? In Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet, Maddie says to London to cut a piece of her hair to gift to Todd St. Mark, and she remove a giant piece of her hair very fast, maybe was a wig. In Pilot Your Own Life, London has a wig in her hair, we see it when Maddie was fighting with London, also London said "Buy your own hair". Fashion She is very serious respect the Fashion, also when she was a child she won the Miss Boston Contest, and was one of the judge in The Fairest of Them All, also in Pilot Your Own Life, she was very sad because Maddie steals the only thing which London loves. Clothes In all the episodes she was wearing fashion clothes, she had a very very giant wardrobe, with many places, also with a Mirror who talk to London if she was beauty. Her wardrobe is too giant, also Maddie and London was stuck in her closet with Maddie in Lost in Translation. In Going For the Gold, London opens a Clothes Store to sell Fashion Clothes. Also in Kisses & Basketball, Maddie find the reason of London's Shopping Problem, was because London was surprising her father. In The Suite Life Goes Hollywood, she gifts all her "old clothes" to the poors (Maddie), and she buyed news in Hollywood; also in "Kisses & Basketball", she doesn't like her old clothes, also the clothes which she buyed yesterday. Sing & Dance She sings and dances too horrible, in Band in Boston, she sings horrible, and Maddie off her microphone, she was in the Lance's Band, because London is paying all the instruments which was marred with water. In Commercial Breaks also, she enter in the auditions of the Tipton's Commercial, singing Bling Is My Favourite Thing, also finally her father bind the director to London sing the Commercial, but at the final, Carey sing in it. In Lip Synchin' in the Rain, London was than horrible as in "Commercial Breaks", she sing London Tipton is Really Great!, and was "Sharpay Evans" in the theather "High School Musical", also she dance good in this chapter, but sing not, Maddie was to sing all the songs behind the scenes, meanwhile London moves her mouth. Finally London and Maddie sings Bop to the Top, and she sing very well as Maddie. Later since Tiptonline, she starts with Yay Me! Staring London Tipton, and the Music Theme is ever "London Tipton Is Really Great", and she sing it good. Wealth In all the episodes as her clothes, she shows her wealth in the Tipton, she is very rich, also in It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Hotel, London said to the thief, steal all the wealth of her Great Grandmother, in the Old Tipton, also in Boston Tea Party, another London's Ancestor was in the "Tipton Inn.", and was also rich. In Poor Little Rich Girl, the Tipton Goes Broke, and she lost all her money, and has to be with Maddie, she also discover how is a normal girl. Jewelry London has many jewelry, also London's favourites called "Sheryl" and "Tina", she quits all the jewelry if aren't fabulous, also she thinks the diamonds are her childs, many things all were in Super Twins. Finally, she likes all the things which bligs, in her song Bling Is My Favourite Thing Sports In Dad's Back, London was very strong in the Gym, and she helps Maddie, her train was run for shoes, carrying Mall's bags, etc. Also she know the art of the karate. In Health & Fitness, she thinks she is very thin, and start to train to be thinner. Also in Volley Dad, she isn't very good, also in the bowling too, in Bowling, also she was a benchwarmer, of the Tipton, also she was again a Benchwarmer in Benchwarmers. Pets In many episodes her dog, Ivana appared, also, she bind her to has a date with another dog who she hates, also in Crushed,she fells in love to Scamp, Maddie's dog. Also she knows who talk with her. In Club Twin, London talks about her cat, called "Cat". Also, Ivanna and Scamp have 4 puppies, three goes to Maddie, Esteban and Moseby, and the lastest goes to London, and she called "Prince Percival Persimmon DuLoc". Family Enter her family, is her dad, and many stepmothers. Biography (The Suite Life on Deck) ]] London journeys onto the S.S. Tipton with the belief that she is on a vacation, until she is informed otherwise by Mr. Moseby, and bribes her roommate to leave the ship in The Suite Life on Deck. At the end of the episode, Bailey Pickett is revealed to be a girl, which prompts her to be assigned in London's half-vacant cabin. This pushes London to escape the S.S. Tipton via helicopter to Parrot Island (place). Therefore, in the following episode, the ship makes a special journey to the island to rescue her, as she has been imprisoned because Tipton Industries cut down Parrot Island's trees, which made the native parrots immigrate to a new island. Later, she writes a check for 10 million to rehabilitate the island, and resumes residence on S.S. Tipton. London quickly establishes a tenuous friendship with Bailey. In Broke 'N' Yo-Yo, she moves Bailey to a cramped loft near the ceiling of the cabin, and Bailey retaliates by faking an attack of fictional "Sea Snarks", but eventually comes clean. She later reunites with Ivana, flown in by helicopter in The Kidney of the Sea, and Cody referees an intelligence competition between her dog and Bailey's pet, Porkers but in the end Ivana and Porkers draw. Relationships See London Tipton Relationships Gallery See Gallery:London Tipton Category:Characters of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody Category:Characters of The Suite Life on Deck Category:London Tipton